


Home

by Dragontamereg



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AAAAAAAA I HATE TAGGING THINGS, Anyways, IT’S SO ANNOYING, Multi, yeah don’t expect too much out of this my writing sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontamereg/pseuds/Dragontamereg
Summary: Your life, your world, everything you ever knew was a lie. Even your own death wasn’t real. But you aren’t alone in this-there are 16 more of you. All survivors and victims of that show. It hurts. Having to battle with two different lives, two different memories, each with their own demons accompanying them. But you’re strong. All of you. And no matter how much Despair you face, Hope will overcome.A series of one-shots based around You and the Danganronpa V3 cast. post-game, VR AU.This fic was inspired byWhite Houses by skreaver on AO3.





	1. Chapter 1

When you awaken, the first thing you notice is bright, sterile lights akin to those found in a hospital. The second thing you notice is the presence of 16 pods, all lined neatly in a row besides yours. The third thing you notice that Three of those pods are open. The final, and most shocking thing you notice is that three people, presumably the former occupants of those pods, are hovering over you with worry and relief written over all of their faces. You recognize them. Your friends. 

You jolt up at the sound of your name (is it really your name?) being called and the entrance of a young woman wearing a crisp white lab coat. Dizziness overtaking you, you lie back down in an attempt to remedy your discomfort. Your three friends, (you are finally able to recall their names as Shuichi, Maki and Himiko) all step aside as the woman looks over you, worry etched in her face. She speaks, but you are only able to make out a few words.

“.....Simulation...Show..Danganronpa.....alive...”

Alive? You’re dead! You were crushed by a falling rock, the debris from the academy sending you to the same death as the mastermind!  
Master...mind?

Suddenly, all of the memories come flooding back. You wretch into a bucket strangely placed beside your pod. You wonder if they knew this would happen. As you shakily lay back down, the woman in the lab coat begins to explain everything.

If you were nauseous earlier, you were absolutely ill now. 

“So, we don’t even have families to return to?” 

“I’m afraid not.” The doctor, who had introduced herself as Hana replied sadly.  
“Most of you lacked enough information to have your relatives traced, and those who we managed to find either had no living relatives or none that wanted them.”

“So, there’s no information on us? We have no identity?” 

“I’m afraid not. For all we know, your names aren’t even real.” Hana replied.

Despite yourself, you feel a few tears forming at the edges of your eyes. You quickly turn away from the others in a frail attempt to hide them.

Hana was about to speak again, but her attention is quickly redirected to the sound of another pod opening. You recognize the rather well dressed young woman to be Kirumi Tojo, although who’s to say if that’s her real name.

“I apologize, but I must tend to her now.” Hana says, ducking away and sprinting off in the direction of the half-conscious Ultimate Maid.

You are now left alone with the three sole “survivors” of the game you had so mercilessly been made to play.   
Shuichi speaks first.

“How... how do you feel?” He asks, voice barely above a whisper.

“Well, considering I just came back from the dead, I’d say I’m doing alright.” You reply, the attempt at humor falling flat. You try to redirect the conversation.

“So, how long have you been awake?” You inquire, wanting to know just how long they’ve had to wait for you, and how long you may need to wait for the others. 

“About a week.” The assassin replies. “The three of us woke up around the same time. You and Kirumi are up now as well, so that makes five.” 

You sigh, carefully lying back down to rest your head on the cold metal of the pod.  
As soon as your head hits the bottom of your “bed”, you see Hana walking back towards you, looking a bit worried. She makes her way over to you, and takes a deep breath. You brace yourself for whatever she is about to say.

“Ah, well...” she begins. “So,   
As none of you have any place to return to, Team Danganronpa has decided that you will reside in a house owned by them. Together.”

Maki jumped up, and Hana shrunk away in fear. The ultimate Assassin takes a deep breath, and sits back down. 

“And how does Team Danganronpa expect us to all live together with everything that happened?”

Hana sighed in defeat. “I don’t know. I’m sorry. I’d help you if I could, but it’s all up to them. I suppose you’ll just have to figure it out.”

And with that, she left the four of you to contemplate just how the hell 17 students with already sour relationships could all live together under one roof.


	2. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start your journey of living together outside of the game.

You, and your 16 companions gawked at the gigantic house before you. Himiko is the first to speak.

“Nyeh, so we’re all going to have to live here together? This is going to get tiring quickly.” Ever the optimist, Angie refutes the mage’s statement.

“But this would be a good opportunity for us to get to know each other outside of constant mortal danger, no? Atua has granted us a second chance at life so that we all may become friends!” 

Tenko decides to argue back with   
“Friends? With those degenerates? Damnit Angie, one of them tried-no, succeed-in killing us!” At this, one of the noticeably taller members of the crowd shrunk down a bit. Before the argument could get any worse, you decide to step in.

“Listen. I know it sucks that some of us literally have to share a house with the people who killed them, but at this point we have no other options. I’d suggest we devise a rooming plan to see who can spend the night together without disemboweling each other within 5 minutes of sharing a room. It would be better if we didn’t end up starting another killing game.”  
This shut up the few others who were complaining, earning a curt nod from most of them. But of course, whenever there is momentary peace, he had to cut in.

“N’aww, but I wanted another killing game!” Kokichi whined, crocodile tears spilling down his cheeks. Fortunately, Kaito butt in.

“Cut the crap, Ouma. We all know how much you hated the game. No point in Lyin’ about things we already know.”

“Well...you got me.” Kokichi replied. “I just wanted to see how you would react.”

You just sigh, rubbing your temples. Kaede gave you a sympathetic look.

“Well, at any rate, we should get inside. No point standing here, and I get the feeling that 17 TV celebrities that are supposed to be dead standing around outside a house will attract attention.”

At that, you turn the key, open the door, and enter into the newest chapter of your crazy life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short. I’ve got more to come, though! Most of these chapters will focus on only one character, but some will have all of them. 
> 
> Another thing, PLEASE comment! That’s the only way I know wether people like the story or not. Thank you for reading!


	3. Slice Of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small argument breaks out, and you try to comfort Tsumugi.

The ultimate detective sits down beside you on the couch, sighing. There had been a fight. Again. These happen fairly often, which makes sense when you consider the fact that there are 17 traumatized teenagers that were supposed to be dead living together in one house, lacking proper therapy and residing alongside their very own murderers and victims respectively. Needless to say, tensions were high.

“Who was it this time?” You ask him, a few ideas already swimming around in your head. 

“Kokichi and Tsumugi.” The detective replied. 

“That’s a new one, not that it’s surprising or anything, considering...” you cut yourself off, trying not to refer to the ultimate cosplayer by her more infamous title. In the end, you found out that she was just as much a victim as the rest of you, albeit in a bit more complicated of a situation. You were making an effort to try and get to know her better, in the hopes of including her. She had done horrible things, yes, but so had everyone else. That said, she was still very much isolated from you other 16. She roomed alone; although team Danganronpa had provided her with a “roommate”; a Monokuma plush to serve as a cruel reminder of what she had done. She hid it away in the closet, never wanting to look at that wretched bear again. 

Shuichi cut off your train of thought by standing back up.   
“I’ll go talk to him.” He said; slinking off to go find the smaller boy.

“I’ll go speak with tsu as well.” You reply, standing up and heading on your way towards the blue haired girl’s room.

You gently knock on the door at the end of the hall, and are greeted with a muffled “come in”. You open the door to find Tsumugi, eyes red from crying, sitting on her bed.   
You gingerly step over the scattered cosplay materials (despite everything that had changed, the presence of your ultimate talents stuck with you)  
And make your way over to the crying girl. 

In an attempt to calm her a bit, you softly pet her silky blue hair. She responds well to this, and stifles her tears enough to be able to speak.

“I-I know what I did was wrong, b-but the things he said t-to me were just p-plain mean. And not just him, b-but everyone else, too. Everyone else gets a chance t-to redeem themselves, so w-why can’t I?”

At this, you freeze. No, it wasn’t entirely fair that the others were given a chance to redeem themselves while she was left behind, but the circumstances were also quite different in her case. You choose your words carefully.

“I...understand how you feel, and I agree that they should give you a chance. But...”

She cuts you off.  
“I know, I’m the mastermind. I put them all through this. I don’t deserve to be forgiven, but-“

This time, you interrupt her.  
“That’s not true. You’re just as much a victim as the rest of us. They just... need some more time, is all. We’re all still hurting. And that hurt often leads to lashing out. And besides,” you chuckle, nudging her a bit with your elbow. “This is Kokichi we’re talking about. He doesn’t exactly have a reputation for being polite.” 

Tsumugi smiles at this, just a bit.  
“I guess you’re right. We all need some time to recover.”

“I know I’m right.” You reply with a smirk. “I always am.”

You begin to stand up from the bed when the blue-haired girl gently grabs your arm.

“Thank you.” She says meekly. “I wasn’t sure if... I didn’t expect anyone here to try and be kind to me, after everything I’ve done. So, thank you.”

“...you’re welcome.” You reply after a short moment’s hesitation. And with that, you step away from the lonely little room and into the hallway.

When you make your way to the living room, you immediately see Shuichi and Kokichi sitting on the musty couch that you had so “graciously” been given alongside the house. Kokichi’s wheelchair sat to the left of the couch, and Ouma himself lay in the lap of the rather flustered detective, A cheeky grin plastered on his face. 

“How’d it go?” Shuichi asks, concern etched into the lines of his mouth. 

“Alright.” You reply. “She still feels awful, but she’s lightened up a bit.”

“Serves her right!” The purple-haired boy chirped. “I mean, she did cause us to all try and kill each other. And it’s not like anything I said was a lie, anyways.”

You shoot Kokichi a death glare, causing him to tremble a bit.

“Ah, well, I guess I was a little harsh, but still. I stand by my actions.”

You shake your head and sigh, giving Shuichi a sympathetic look. He simply smiles at you softly in return.

In the end, Kokichi did end up (albeit reluctantly) apologizing to Tsumugi, with much prompting from you, Shuichi and Rantaro. Nonetheless, things had been settled and by dinner, (a delicious meal courtesy of Kirumi) the tension had all but dissipated.  
By nightfall, when you had gone to bed alongside your bunkmate Kaede, you were very much exhausted. Needless to say, you slept very well that night.

**Author's Note:**

> So, ah... this is my first attempt at a real, multi-chapter fic! Wish me luck!


End file.
